


Wait For Something More

by bloodscout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Foot Fetish, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, viktor's foot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: Viktor is distracted, and something has to be done about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was started in the early morning because i’m trash but i’ll happily accept sleep deprivation for sub!viktor. i’m worried yuuri is a bit ooc so i’m sorry i guess.
> 
> title is from faith by george michael because i am exactly as camp & gay as everyone thinks i am
> 
> translations at the bottom

Viktor felt it like a thrum just below his kin, like an electric pulse through his veins. He would be doing something completely banal, like going for a jog with Yuuri, or eating dinner together, and his mind would switch tracks abruptly, focus zeroing in on Yuuri’s hands. His breathing would get heavy, which he could cover up as being a side effect of exertion or pleasure at whatever new meal he was trying, but the excuses always felt weak. And it wasn’t like he and Yuuri hadn’t done other… stuff. It was just so hard to ask from him. Yuuri already gave so much, gave Viktor everything, that it felt wrong to ask for more. Viktor met Yuuri where he was, and he wasn’t entirely sure where Yuuri was, on this.

 

Viktor knew something had to be done, though, when it started distracting him from other endeavours. They were sitting on Yuuri’s bed, Yuuri resting with his back against the wall and his feet in Viktor’s lap, and Viktor couldn’t focus. They weren’t exactly in scene, but there was an undercurrent of it, a definite feeling of subservience, of reverence. Viktor ran his fingers over bruises and cuts, mouth beginning to water. The day’s wear was really showing, but Yuuri’s feet were still so beautiful, so strong. He felt so honoured every time Yuuri gave him his feet, these things that were so integral to everything Yuuri did. Viktor usually could spend hours just cleaning and massaging and kissing Yuuri’s feet, but not today. Today, he felt fractured, like he couldn’t quite pull himself together. He wasn’t letting himself relax into his task, felt held back by this need that was making itself almost painfully apparent. His whole skin felt raw, too sensitive.

 

“Are you okay, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, looking up from his book. “You seem more distracted than usual.”

                                                                                      

Viktor’s heart swelled a little at how utterly _good_ Yuuri was to him, how fundamentally understood he was by this incredible man. It was only because they weren’t in scene that Viktor felt like he could voice his thoughts, that he felt like he could take something from Yuuri. He deliberated for a moment on how exactly to phrase it, before deciding that blunt was best.  “I think I need to be spanked.”

 

Yuuri made an interested noise, and sat up a little straighter. His feet brushed against Viktor’s upper thighs, and Viktor’s mouth parted slightly. Now that he had voiced his thoughts, everything felt just that bit clearer.

 

“You’ve never mentioned this before.” Yuuri said, letting his mouth feel its way around the words. “I’m not sure I know how to do it.” There was a slight hint of uncertainty there, but Viktor could remember the day when Yuuri would never have dreamed of doing something like this. His newfound confidence didn’t spread to all sectors of his life, wasn’t always present in his skating, but Viktor could feel it now.

 

Viktor nodded. “I haven’t… needed it before now.” He tried to gauge Yuuri’s reaction, but Yuuri’s face was carefully impassive, considering.  “As long as you focus on my ass and thighs, and work me up to it, you should be fine.” Viktor gripped Yuuri’s ankle. “I trust you.”

 

Yuuri hummed, considering, his face still carefully blank. “How much can you take?”

 

Viktor grinned. He was an athlete, and he was used to pushing his body to its limits. This was no different. “As much as you can give me.”

 

Yuuri seemed pleased by that answer. “Now?” He asked, rubbing his feet against Viktor’s legs with intent this time.

 

Whether it was surprise or arousal was irrelevant, but Viktor’s next breath came in a rush. “Please.”

 

Yuuri withdrew his feet and shifted close to Viktor, a smile beginning to work its way onto his face. “Well, seeing as you’ve been such a good boy today, maybe I should, hmm?”

 

It was like a switch had been flipped in Viktor’s head at those words. His body increased its perennial refrain of _Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri_. He nodded, cheeks beginning to flush.

 

“Are you going to come here for me, then, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, drawing out the first syllable of his name. He patted his lap. Like this, Yuuri was so different from the shy, anxious man Viktor had first met. Viktor felt unspeakably lucky that he could see this side of the man he loved, see him comfortable with power and control. Viktor moved so that he was lying across Yuuri’s legs, ass raised slightly, face resting on the bed cover. He felt the thrum under his skin intensify, knowing that he was about to get release.  “How badly do you want this?” Yuuri asked, hand resting just on the small of Viktor’s back. Viktor recognized this for what it was – Yuuri ascertaining what Viktor wanted, asking him to tell him what he needed.

 

“I need it so much, Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes were starting to go dark, wanting. “I want to feel you for days.”

 

Yuuri smiled, nodded. “Good. We’ll use the traffic lights, but what’s your safeword?”

 

“Onsen.” Viktor replied.

 

“Good boy.” Yuuri said, and threaded his fingers through Viktor’s hair, pulling his head back a little. “Now we won’t need these, will we?” Yuuri’s fingers danced around the band of Viktor’s sweatpants, before finally pulling them down to his knees. It was cold in the room, and Viktor felt himself tense at the rush of cool air before Yuuri smoothed warm hands over his exposed skin. Viktor had little warning before the first light slap landed on his ass. He jumped a little at the shock of it, but it didn’t hurt yet. He could sense Yuuri’s caution, making sure to take things slow.

 

“Colour?” Yuuri’s voice was just the slightest bit worried, and Viktor wished he could scrub the anxiety from the other man’s brain.

 

“Green.” He said, and was rewarded by another slap.

 

Yuuri began to get into a rhythm after the first few exploratory slaps, and Viktor’s skin felt warm and stingy. Yuuri was still being cautious, pushing in small increments, but Viktor was content to wait. He had waited so long to have Yuuri’s hands on him like this, so he could wait a little longer to get the thorough beating he wanted. Despite the relatively gentle slaps, Viktor felt himself growing hard. It had really been too long.

 

Yuuri began to pick up, and Viktor felt the slaps travel all the way down his thighs now. He was letting out involuntary groans with each hit, and forced himself not to tense up too much. Each strike felt like a release, and Viktor wanted to soak up as much of this as he could. Yuuri could surely tell that Viktor’s hard cock was pressed against his leg by now, but made no indication that he was going to do anything about it.

 

“My wrist is getting tired.” Yuuri announced after a particularly harsh blow. He rubbed his hand over Viktor’s red asscheeks, wondering if they were going to bruise. “What colour? How much longer do you want to go?”

 

Viktor’s breath was coming in hard gasps now, and he had to tug himself out of his trance-like state to answer. “Green, very green. Honestly, I could go forever if you keep hitting me like that.” He breathed, and answered in a more useful way. “Maybe twenty or thirty more.” He didn’t want to give this up yet, wanted to see the bruises from Yuuri’s hand for at least a few days afterwards.

 

Yuuri drew soothing circles across Viktor’s abused skin. “I don’t think I can make it that far,” Yuuri conceded, and Viktor was not disappointed, he wasn’t. “But a paddle could.”

 

Viktor lifted his head in interest. “You know I love your ideas, Yuuri, but we don’t have a paddle.”

 

Yuuri hummed, hand still tracing circles on Viktor’s ass. “What we do have is several _shamoji_.”

 

Viktor’s eyes lit up, and he started nodding furiously. “That’s perfect!” He exclaimed, gripping the bed.

 

Yuuri pulled Viktor’s sweatpants back up, and Viktor rolled off Yuuri’s lap, over to the side of the bed. “I’ll be back.” Yuuri whispered, as if his family could hear him from inside his room. Viktor nodded, and waited on the bed for Yuuri to return. He listened to the quiet pad of feet down the hallway until he couldn’t hear it anymore. He could feel the anticipation as a sharp, hot thing, pulsing from his stomach to his legs. His ass and thighs still stung from Yuuri’s previous slaps, but he couldn’t wait to get more. He felt drunk on it, and wanted to show Yuuri just how much he could take for him.

 

A few moments later, Yuuri slipped back inside, broad rice paddle in hand. “Will this do?” Viktor nodded, and moved to lie down again, before Yuuri interrupted him. “No, I want you to stand.” Yuuri commanded.

Viktor felt the blood leave his brain in an instant. Yuuri pulled him into a standing position, before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Yuuri’s hands lingered on the skin Viktor’s torso, gently brushing over hard muscle. Yuuri may as well be drawing an ice cube over him, from the way Viktor was reacting to the touch. His nipples were hard points, and Yuuri lightly squeezed one before moving his attention to Viktor’s sweatpants, drawing a moan from Viktor. Yuuri pulled his sweatpants and briefs down without ceremony, and Viktor stepped out of them, leaving the fabric in a puddle at his feet.

 

“Turn around.” Yuuri instructed, and Viktor did.

 

The first hit was a shock, like so many things about Yuuri were, landing squarely on Viktor’s ass with no forewarning. It stung more than Yuuri’s hand did, and Yuuri was more comfortable with harder strikes now that he was using the paddle. Viktor felt the shape of the paddle on his ass like a brand. The next hit was softer, but still enough to make Viktor’s eyes water. Yuuri slapped in an uneven rhythm, so that Viktor was always expecting another hit but didn’t quite know when or where it would land.

 

When Viktor’s cries got louder and he began to flinch more, Yuuri hooked his chin over Viktor’s shoulder. “Colour?” He asked.

 

Viktor considered for a moment. His ass ached something terrible, but he so wants to show Yuuri how much he can take. He wanted the other man to be as impressed with Viktor as Viktor was with him. He had to admit, though, that his knees were buckling, and tears welled at his eyes. “Yellow.”

 

Yuuri pulled back, nodded, eyes set in determination. “Five more.” He pulled his hand back, ready to bring the paddle down on Viktor’s skin, but paused at the last minute. “Five, and you have to count.”

 

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Okay?” Yuuri asked, hand reaching for Viktor’s shoulder.

 

Viktor nodded. “Okay.”

 

Yuuri landed the spoon on Viktor’s upper thighs, and Viktor grunted out a “One.” while pain blossomed behind his eyes in white sparks. Two quick hits and Viktor rushed out a staccato “Two, three.” A slap that forced out a choked off cry from his mouth, followed by a belaboured “Four.” Yuuri rubbed the spoon across Viktor’s thoroughly reddened ass before raining down a final, harsh hit that made Viktor’s knees buckle and a wave of pain spread out. He let himself fall to his knees, torso draped across the bed, and breathed out a quiet “Five.”

 

Yuuri dropped to his knees too, arms encircling Viktor’s body. “You did so well, Vitya.” He whispered into Viktor’s ear. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Viktor lit up with the praise, a warm feeling spreading outwards from his chest. He could feel the blood pulsing through his skin, and was sure that he was going to bruise. A smile crept onto his face.

 

“Now, something for me.” Yuuri said, and Viktor could hear the grin in his voice.

 

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s thighs, and spread them a little. For a moment, Viktor could feel the warm line of Yuuri’s cock pressed up against the cleft of his ass before Yuuri pulled back. Viktor tensed in anticipation, until he felt Yuuri’s hot tongue drag across his hole. Yuuri started light and teasing, always did, like a secret dance between the two of them, but Viktor was so wound up after his beating that he pushed back into the touch immediately. Yuuri gripped his hips harder, holding him against the bed, and laid his cheek against Viktor’s asscheek.

 

“Patience.” Yuuri insisted, the smile still audible. Viktor tried to picture his face, sweet and flushed with exhertion and arousal, hair mussed, but still unspeakably beautiful.

 

Yuuri dove back down, and Viktor was rewarded with another swipe of Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri started up in slow, lazy circles, warming Viktor up, until the muscle began to relax under his tongue. It took longer than usual, Viktor still holding tension in his ass despite his best efforts not to. When Viktor started to go soft and pliant, Yuuri changed to quick, short licks which had Viktor mewling into the bedsheets. He could feel the wet spot he was making on the sheets, precum leaking from the tip of his ignored cock. As soon as Yuuri relaxed his grip on Viktor’s hips, Viktor was pushing back onto Yuuri’s tongue, trying to get more stimulation. When Yuuri poked the very tip of his tongue into Viktor’s ass, Viktor had to bite back a loud moan that threatened to escape and alert the rest of the house to their activities. Yuuri lazily pushed in and out, spit slicking the way, before pulling back for air.

 

“Your ass,” Yuuri began, and then suddenly seemed to be at a loss for words. “Looks so beautiful like this.” He nipped at Viktor’s asscheek, earning a whine from the other man. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

 

Viktor couldn’t do much more than nod furiously into the covers, but that was enough encouragement for Yuuri. He could hear the other man rustling about in the drawers for lube and a condom, hear him spit some mouthwash into a cup, before Yuuri’s hands were back on Viktor’s hips.

 

“Ready?” He asked, and he sounded so breathless and happy that Viktor’s heart couldn’t help but clench in response.

 

“Yes.” Viktor said, sounding equally as wrecked. A whine crept into his voice as he looked back at Yuuri. “Please.”

 

Yuuri started up slow, but Viktor was lax and pliant under his fingers. Viktor at once wanted this part to go quickly and for it to be drawn out forever. He loved being under Yuuri’s careful touch, feeling the thought and adoration that Yuuri poured into the act of fingering him. Yuuri worked Viktor up to two fingers before curving them down to brush against Viktor’s prostate, making Viktor bite into the bedsheets to hold back a shout. His cock jerked where it was trapped against the edge of the bed, and he wanted so badly to thrust into it. Yuuri continued this for a while, maddeningly skating the edge between just enough and far too little stimulation. Viktor’s cock ached to be touched, and he was reduced to communicating in groans and breathy sighs rather than actual words, but he was loving every second of it. When Yuuri was satisfied with how loose Viktor was around his three fingers, he withdrew them slowly, and Viktor whined at the loss. He heard the quick _snck_ of Yuuri ripping the condom packet open, the sound of the lube being squeezed out of the small bottle, then felt Yuuri pushing up against his hole. Yuuri took it slow, and Viktor relished the stretch as his body accepted Yuuri, before Yuuri bottomed out. He tapped twice at Viktor’s hip, and Viktor nodded, and then Yuuri was moving. It was blissfully slow, and grazing over Viktor’s prostate with every thrust, pulling breathy gasps from Viktor’s throat. Viktor knew that his knees would be rubbed raw in the morning, and his ass would be aching beautifully, be he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“Oh, Viktor.” Yuuri finally allowed him moan. “Viktor, I love you like this.”

 

Yuuri had said those words countless times, but every time still felt new and exciting. “I love you like this too.” Viktor replied, because it was true.

 

Viktor tried to keep himself relaxed as Yuuri thrust into him, but couldn’t help involuntarilyy tensing when Yuuri hit a particularly good angle. This drew a long groan from Yuuri, the tightness overwhelming. Yuuri tried to angle to hit Viktor’s prostate, and succeeded for a while, causing Viktor to make some truly indecent noises, but eventually his movements began to lose his rhythm. His hands tightened on Viktor’s hips, and Viktor prayed that he would have a matching set of bruises on the morning. Viktor felt like his insides had been scooped out, like he was just a conduit for emotions and pleasure. His head was fuzzy and unfocused, reacting moment to moment at each thing Yuuri did. Yuuri slowed, and Viktor was about to protest, but his noise turned low and guttural as Yuuri reached between Viktor’s hips and the bed to grip Viktor’s cock. The pace Yuuri took up was fast and unrelenting, the thrusts of his hips and the motions of his hand not quite matching up. Viktor’s cock was soon slick with the precum that was readily leaking from his slit. Yuuri squeezed from the base to the tip of Viktor’s cock, and Viktor pulled a pillow down the bed to cover his face and his moans. Every nerve on his body was alight with sensation, his ass as Yuuri pushed into him just tipping over into too painful. Yuuri’s hand got faster, and Viktor couldn’t comprehend anything other than his fast hurtling to orgasm. His cries must have been loud enough to hear through the walls, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“Yuuri,” He gasped. “Yuuri, I’m going to come.”

 

Yuuri squeezed once at the base, breathed out a smug “I know.” and Viktor was spilling between the sheets.

 

Viktor was conscious of Yuuri wiping his hand and the bed and taking up his position at his hip again, but didn’t really register the change until Yuuri’s thrusts sped up again. Yuuri was letting out his own choked off moans, the pleasure evident in his voice, and it wasn’t long until he went quiet and his thrusts became erratic and unpredicatable. He let out a choked, whispered “Fuck, Viktor.” before slumping over Viktor’s back with a whine.

 

Slowly, he slipped out of Viktor, which Viktor met with a hiss. Yuuri threw the condom in the trash, and pushed them both up onto the bed. They needed to shower and change the sheets, but for now, Viktor wanted to bask in how satiated he felt and how utterly, disastrously he was in love with Yuuri.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri muttered, mouth pressed into Viktor’s shoulder.

 

“Mmm.” Viktor responded, contented. “Thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a shamoji is a rice spoon which i have on good authority is good to be spanked with so....
> 
> thanks for reading, hmu in the comments if u want to scream about viktor's canon foot thing


End file.
